Nowadays it is generally known to make use of cargo-retaining nets in estate cars (station wagons). The cargo-retaining net screens off a rear space from a front space so that the cargo, during heavy braking for example, will not be thrown forwards into the passenger space. The most usual type of cargo net comprises a rigid frame within which a net is affixed. The frame is arranged with means so as to be able to be removably affixed between the rear backrest and the roof. This type of cargo-retaining net presents the disadvantage that when not in use it occupies unnecessary space. Neither is it aesthetically pleasing and, because of its dimensions, it is difficult to stow away in a convenient manner. Furthermore, they cannot be used in a forward cargo-retaining position.
Cargo-retaining nets are previously known from DE-C-2 759 777 and US-A-891 263 which, in principle, solve the above-mentioned problems in that they are made rollably retractable. These known solutions do, however, present several disadvantages. DE-C-2 759 777 firstly suffers from the disadvantage that the net unit is not integral with the rear seat backrest, which can give rise to injury and is seen to be aesthetically detrimental. Secondly, such a unit does not permit the desired flexibility; it is for example not possible with split rear seats to fold only the wide seat back if the unit is mounted thereto. US-A-3 891 263 shows a rollably retractable cargo-retaining net which can at least partially screen off a front space from a rear space of a motor vehicle, particularly of the estate car type, whereby the net in its retracted condition is arranged in a net container which is positioned in, and forms an integral unit with, the backrest, and the net is, at its withdrawable end, provided with first fastening means which are intended to cooperate with second fastening means attached to the vehicle for fixing of the net in its withdrawn condition.
This latter-mentioned cargo-retaining net is not intended to be used in vehicles with foldable rear seat backrests. This known cargo-retaining net is particularly not intended, or adapted, for application where the rear seat backrest is split. Such a division of the rear seat backrest offers many advantages and is therefore nowadays frequently installed in estate cars.